qmuanntfandomcom-20200213-history
Kasam - Tere Pyaar Ki
Kasam Tere Pyaar Ki (Swear by your love) is an Indian Urdu/Hindi romantic television series. Kratika Sengar and Sharad Malhotra play the roles of Tanushree/Tanuja/Kritika and Rishi/Ranbir respectively. The show went off air on 27 July 2018. Plot It is the story of two childhood friends Rishi and Tanushree, who grow up separately but are destined to be together as star-crossed lovers till Eternity. After 17 years, Rishi marries Tanushree but she is shot to death. She is reincarnated as Tanuja. Both Rishi and Tanuja die in a car accident and were reborn as Ranbir and Kritika to fulfill their promise. Cast Main * Sharad Malhotra as Rishi Singh Bedi/ Ranbir Kapoor (2016–2018) * Kratika Sengar as Tanushree/Tanuja/Kritika Kohli- The character of Tanu was initially killed off and replaced by Shivani Tomar as a reincarnated version of Tanu. However, after a drop in viewership and fans demand, Tomar's version of the character underwent plastic surgery in the storyline, and producers brought Sengar back into the role of Tanu (2016–2018) * Shivani Tomar as Tanuja Sikand, the reincarnated version of Tanu. Tomar portrayed the role of Tanuja for approximately one month before Sengar returned to the series. Poor audience response due to a perceived lack of chemistry between Tomar and Malhotra was cited as a reason for her dismissal (2016). Recurring * Saba Mirza as Beeji/ Preeti Singh Bedi (2016–18). * Vijay Kashyap as Raaj Singh Bedi, Rishi (2016–18). * Vibha Chibber as Raano Raaj Singh Bedi (2016–18) * Lalit Bisht as Yuvraaj Singh Bedi (2016–17). * Chetna Kaintura as Divya Yuvraaj Singh Bedi (2016–17). * Zuber K. Khan as Manpreet Singh Bedi (2016–18) * Aditi Sharma Ved as Ahaana Manpreet Singh Bedi (2016–18). * Manorama Bhattishyam as Kaatyayani Bai, a Goddess Kali devotee and learned priestess (2016–17). * Nikhil Khurana/Pranav Misshra as Nakul Singh Bedi (2016–17). * Farhad Khan/Chandni Sandhu as Smiley Singh Bedi (2016–17). * Devarsh Nirmal as Chintu Singh Bedi (2016). * Pratik Parihar as Rohitesh (2016) * Roma Bali as Baani Kuljeet Khurrana (2016–17). * Gagan Gupta as Kuljeet Khurrana (2016). * Arun Singh Rana/Sharhaan Singh as Sandeep Sikand/ Sandy (2016). * Renee Dhyani as Neha Sandeep Sikand (2016–17). * Suman Jain as Swati Kuljeet Khurrana (2016). * Hema Sood as Nidhi Sandeep Sikand (2016). * Shreya Gupta as Vidhi Sandeep Sikand (2016–17). * Vishnu Sharma as Veerendar Khurrana (2016). * Jyoti Gauba as Shaarda Khurrana (2016). * Malhar Pandya as Pawan Malhotra (2016). * Sehrish Ali as Saloni Malhotra (2016). * Parveen Kaur as Saavitri Malhotra (2016). * Smriti Khanna as Malaika Malhotra (2016–17). * Rohit Sharma as Shekhar Singh Ahlawat (2016–17). * Abhilash Kumar as Rohit (2016–17). * Pranitaa Pandit as Netra (2017–18). * Amit Tandon as Abhishek Khurana (2017–18). * Shivika Rishi as Natasha Rishi Singh Bedi (2017–18). * Chahat Tewani as Tanya Rishi Singh Bedi (2017–18) * Puneet Sachdeva as Purab Bohra (2017) * Aishwarya Raj Bhakuni as Riya (Cameo) (2017) * Shraddha Arya as Swati Purab Bohra (2017) (Cameo) * Aansh Arora as Samar (2017). * Mayank Kumar as Rohit (2017). * Rajesh Puri as Arun Kohli (2018). * Jyothi Joshi as Malini Kohli. (2018). * Shivani Gosain as Pammi Kohli (2018). * Vedika Bhandari as Ishaani Kohli (2018). * Sabina Jat as Jiyana Kohli (2018). * Bikramjeet Kanwarpal as Balraaj Kapoor (2018). * Manjushree Kulkarni as Mahima Kapoor (2018). * Karan Goddwani as Akshay Kapoor (Akki) (2018). * Shamin Mannan as Malishka Batra (2018). * Amit Behl as Aayush Batra (2018). * Jiten Lalwani as Advocate Vikaas Sharma (2018). * Pooja Singh as Shilpa Awards International broadcast The series aired in Pakistan by Filmazia simultaneously with Colors TV till 15 October 2016. References External links * Official Website Category:Balaji Telefilms television series Category:2016 Indian television series debuts Category:Indian drama television series Category:Colors (TV channel) series Category:Hindi-language television programs Category:Television shows set in Pune Category:2018 Indian television series endings Category:Urdu-language television programs Category:Dramas or TV serials Recorded by Qmuannt